


That being said It was a Good Time while it Lasted

by Dumbass_T



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, Gen, Here we go!, I am going to try to write horror, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror, There's gonna be lots of crying and panicking, This is practice for me, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbass_T/pseuds/Dumbass_T
Summary: Teresa Hill, hardly a normal person, but obviously no one knew that. Not even herself, especially not herself. Somewhere deep inside her, she didn't want to know herself. Yet, circumstances denied her, and so, she raged. Raged until she burned out, but what was left? Who knew. Teresa wasn't ready, at all.
Kudos: 1





	That being said It was a Good Time while it Lasted

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope all of you have been safe and healthy. This is a work I'm going to challenge myself with. I want to try and get better at writing, so hopefully, this journey will help me. I hope you enjoy it!

Teresa laid there, throat dry, eyes wide, choking up. Her fingers dug into her bedsheets. She couldn't move. She couldn't even swallow.

No matter how much she tried to twitch or even shift, she was paralyzed. Teresa teared up, it was happening again. She was used to this, yet why did she feel so terrified? Why did something feel wrong?

There was a moment of utter stillness, a heavy silence that felt horrible.

Then, she felt her heart drop and then race as a presence made itself know at the foot of her bed. It materialized slowly, torturously slow as if enjoying the fact that she couldn't move a single muscle. That she couldn't defend herself.

Teresa was prey, stuck near a predator.

Oh god, she needed to move, right now. She needed to move, yet no matter how much she tried, she couldn't even twitch. 

The thing at the foot of her bed finished materializing, looming and encroaching her space. It tilted its head, sickening cracks accompanying it's every movement as if bones were snapping. Teresa would gag in disgust if she could. Then, it stilled and just stared, seemingly everything stilled as if the whole world was holding its breath in anticipation, waiting. From how close it was, she could smell it, its horribly sweet scent, as if sugar was stuck to the back of her throat. She tried to swallow and failed again.

Teresa felt her chest tighten, she felt like she was drowning, waiting to see what it was gonna do, she felt tears prickle at the corners of her eyes. What was it waiting for? 

Please let her move, she prayed frantically, for once in her life trying to believe in God, as if it would help her. She felt hysterical giggles start to build up in her chest, yet she couldn't even swallow, how was she gonna giggle?

The thing croaked, then whispers started up.

Teresa tried to understand them, staring as the thing started to point at something to its left. Tears started to spill, as she slowly looked to the left, a tall woman stood there, grinning widely in amusement, white teeth seeming to twinkle in the moonlight, a knife in her hand. 

The woman was beautiful, Teresa couldn't help but to vaguely note as panic started to truly set in.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, move, move, move, run, run, run." Chanted the whispers. "Don't get caught."

"It's just your imagination, it's just your imagination, it's just your imagination" Others whispered. "She wants you."

Teresa sobbed silently, frantically trying to move, as the woman seemed to hover closer to her. Her grin splitting her face and twisting up her beautiful features. The woman looked terrifying now.

Then, she jerked, and once she could move, scrambled off her bed, muscles jerky and some of them numb, almost cracking her skull open on her night table. The whispers laughed mockingly, while some of them sobbed, and suddenly it was silent. 

She jerkily glanced behind her, snatching the handgun under her pillow, yet there was no one there. 

Teresa was alone. There was no one in the room. Vanished as if they had only been part of her imagination. 

'Like the whispers had said' she noted, trying to calm herself by trying to disassociate from the situation she had found herself in.

Teresa failed, feeling herself start to shake.

She collapsed, crying loudly, not giving two fucks that her little brother was going to wake up and hear her. What the actual fuck? WHat had just happened? What?

This had been her first time her sleep paralysis was that bad and it had felt so vivid too. She had felt like she was going to genuinely die. She'd never seen that woman in her life. That had been the first time she's seen her, had never even seen her in any movies or shows she liked to watch. 

Teresa scrambled back into a corner of her room, feeling exposed, vulnerable, her hands trembling as she gripped her handgun as if her life depended on it. Breathe hitching as she heard her little brother's pounding footsteps. He was here, of course, she was safe, he'd protect her. 

Miguel slammed her door open, frantically calling her name. Sweeping the room with his eyes for any threats. 

"I'm okay" she managed to choke out, between sobs. Her gun still trained on the spot where the woman had been. She was terrified, horrified of the idea of the woman suddenly appearing again. Teresa didn't know what she'd do if she did.

For some reason, the woman had made her more terrified than the thing that had been at the foot of her bed. It was alarming how scared she actually was. What was going on?

Miguel stopped and stared at me, concerned, but didn't dare take a step towards, briefly glancing at the gun trained at a seemingly random in the room. 

"You're clearly not, Tess. What hell is going on?" He whispered sternly, "What's wrong?'

Teresa squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to try and stop crying, trying to feel like she wasn't drowning. The nickname he gave her for the first time in her life not irritating her. 

"Sleep paralysis, really bad, it felt so real" She managed to choke out finally, after a few minutes of her panicked breathing filling the silence of her room. 

Bless her little brother, he only sighed, not asking what it was about because he knew that she'd tell him later.

"Tess put your gun away and let me give you a hug," Miguel said exhaustedly, shifting impatiently, he wanted to finish comforting her so he could get back to bed. Sure, he was worried about her, but he was also an overworked detective that rarely had a full 5 hours of sleep. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry, it's supposed to be ya day off, but I'm bein a mess again." She blubbered, clicking on the safety on her handgun and dropping it onto her nigh table. Letting Miguel pull her up because she honestly didn't think she could stand up by herself.

He pulled her into a firm hug, she shuddered, trying her best not to breakdown again. She bit her lip, feeling her eyes sting, as he ran a hand through her hair, trying to comfort her.

"I'm fine" She tried to say sternly, yet her voice shook. Teresa stubbornly pushed him away, he needed to sleep, his eyebags looked horrible.

"Yeah, yeah" Miguel let her push him out of the room, sighing exasperatedly. In his humble opinion, his older sister really really needed to see a goddamned therapist. "You gonna go to work tomorrow?"

"Of course I am, I need to pay some bills too, dumbass, I'm not a freeloader." She hissed and slammed her door closed not waiting for a response. 

Teresa stilled, something had just shifted in her room.

That must've been her imagination right? Of course, it was just her imagination, nothing was in her room, Miguel had just been here, he'd instantly have noticed if something wasn't right.

'But Miguel had been half-asleep when he'd walked in' something in her whispered frantically. 

Everything was fine. Nothing was wrong. She was safe. 


End file.
